As is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-320168, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, a conventional method is available whereby voice is used to specify information displayed on a screen. However, to use this method, a menu or a button in an application, and a sentence in which a link to a web is included must be registered using words that can be recognized by a speech recognition system.
All of the character strings for a menu, in this case, can be statically added to a speech recognition dictionary, but since the web link would tend to be changed daily, coping with such a change would exceed the capabilities of a method for which static registration is employed. In addition, if too many words, more than are necessary, are added to the dictionary, other problems, such as a reduction in the recognition accuracy or an extended processing time, may be encountered.